


Morning Breath

by Nehszriah



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cass totes knows about words like waifu and husbando and no one can tell me different, Episode: s09e04 Before the Flood, F/M, I still want O'Bennett to be a thing, Prompt Fic, fix-it if you count fixing to include kissing, in-betweener scene, otherwise it's honestly G rated, rated T for implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehszriah/pseuds/Nehszriah
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr: How about Clara questioning the Doctor on his 'don't kiss me, morning breath' line post Before the Flood, and then kissing anyway?





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a sort of betweener scene for the very end of Before the Flood, brought on by a prompt, the fact I love these episodes, and I'm still miffed about shipping in this two-parter over two years later I mean come on I'd much rather be 3/3 instead of 2/3.

“Don’t kiss me; morning breath,” the Doctor said as he popped out of the high-tech coffin. Scrambling to his feet, he led his small group of non-pudding-brains and Clara to the control room and plugged his sonic sunglasses into the main computer hub. After watching the door to the faraday cage close on the monitor, he turned around to grin smugly, only to be caught off-guard by Clara grabbing him by lapels of his coat and pulling him down towards her. She pressed their lips together fiercely, which only made him stumble backwards in shock once she let go.

“Don’t you ever do that again,” she breathed, looking significantly less put-out than her words suggested. “I thought you were _gone_ …”

“So did I, for a moment,” he replied. He caught Cass and Lunn signing at one another out of the corner of his eye and scowled at them. “Aren’t the two of you rude gossips.”

“We’re not rude,” Lunn said, signing at Cass simultaneously. “If anyone here is rude, you are.”

“I’m Scottish now—I reserve the right to be rude if I want,” the Doctor huffed. He watched Lunn translate and Cass frown back at him. “What? I’m not _wrong_. I just saved us all!”

“Alice wasn’t rude,” Lunn translated. That made the Doctor lift his eyebrow.

“Alice?”

“O’Donnell,” Lunn sighed, having stopped signing. “That was her name. Did you forget already?”

“You try running about through time and space while keeping track of your Alices and see how you fare,” the Doctor defended. He glanced over at Clara and shrugged, to which her only response was to look at him flatly.

“Down Doctor,” she said. Clara then glanced over towards Lunn and Cass, eyes full of concern. “You might want to go back to where the TARDIS last sat—Bennett should be in, if my hunch is correct and the Doctor put the TARDIS on auto-pilot.” Lunn nodded, signed quickly, and the two left, with Clara grabbing the Doctor’s arm when he attempted to follow. “Nuh-uh. You’re staying here.”

“It’s my TARDIS,” he argued.

“…and if my hunch is correct, which it often is about these things, then you are probably one of the last people that Bennett wants to see when exiting the TARDIS, considering how O’Donnell is now dead.”

“Oh… yes, that could be a problem.” He bit on the side of his finger in thought, his eyes returning towards Clara’s face. She was smirking at him, which confused the Time Lord. “What? What’s that look for?”

“You and your stupid, clever plan.”

“How can a plan be both stupid _and_ clever, Clara? That doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s called ‘ _shut up and kiss me_ ’,” she explained, taking a step closer to him. She put her hands on his chest and leaned into him, grinning inwardly as he draped himself around her and bent down into a kiss.

Humming in satisfaction, the Doctor lifted Clara by her bottom and set her down on the table, making it easier for them to kiss without too much bending and stretching getting in the way. Keeping one hand on her hip, he moved the other to her face, brushing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“You were all I thought about in there,” he admitted between kisses. “A hundred-fifty years and all I wanted was to see you again.”

“What an honor,” she chuckled against his mouth. “You thought of _nothing else_ but me? I find that hard to believe.”

“I have multiple layers of thought, Clara; one was dedicated to you at all times.” He squirmed slightly as her arms found their way across his middle, underneath layers of clothes. Wait, when was his sweatshirt unzipped? It did not matter though, as it was Clara who was there, and that, at least, was a comfort. He felt her legs squeeze his sides and he knew instinctively what was coming later on in the privacy of the TARDIS, or even her flat.

“Umm… Doctor…?” The two looked over towards the door to see Cass and Lunn standing there once again, seemingly rather embarrassed over what they stumbled in on. “Bennett’s over by the faraday cage; he said he wanted to see O’Donnell before seeing you.”

“Sounds good,” he shrugged, taking a healthy step away from Clara. He then took his sunglasses from the console and put them on, beginning to search through the database for a specific program. “Well, time to erase your memories.”

“Whoa, wait, what?!” Lunn gasped. He signed the information to Cass and she flipped the Doctor two fingers—sign language that they all understood.

“Your memory of the writing, so that this sort of thing doesn’t happen again,” the Doctor said. “I wrote the programming while I was in the coffin… just trust me. Here—I’ll demonstrate on Clara first.”

Lunn interpreted for Cass’s benefit, and laughed at her response. < _If he’ll do something to his waifu, then it has to be safe_. >

“What was that?” the Doctor wondered. He was having Clara sit down on a chair, placing the sonic sunglasses on her face.

“Nothing,” Lunn lied. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
